Dee Bee Ex
by Trooper1023
Summary: IDEA FREE FOR USE: What if Gero was born with the last name Light, as the younger brother of one Thomas Light? WHAT IF Cell's ultimate form had an easy time with SSJ2 Gohan? How would Cell be stopped?


Title: "Dee Bee Ex"

'Dragonball Z' - 'Mega Man X' x-over

Created and submitted by: Trooper1023

THE STORY IN SHORT-FORM

We all know how Gohan defeated Gero's ultimate creation, Cell, in the anime. But what if the battle was ten times harder? What if Dr. Gero was born under a different name? What if, even before the Red Ribbon Army, Gero was into robotics and artifical intellegence, because it ran in the family? What if Gero was born with the last name "Light," as the younger brother of one Thomas Light? Gero (first name: pick something) was the evil brother, Thomas the good brother, and Gero tried something, only to be stopped by Thomas. What if Gero changed his name and 'killed' his brother for that incident, but Thomas actually wasn't dead, but living inside a computer, deep inside a hidden lab? WHAT IF Cell's ultimate form had an easy time with SSJ2 Gohan? How would Cell be stopped? How is this all related?

After leaving the Room of Spirit and time, Goku and Gohan go for some much-needed R&R. But that night, Gohan simply disappears, gone without a trace. Everyone panics, and Goku starts training frantically, because without Gohan's hidden power, HE has to bring Cell down - Goku knows he's the only other person who can.

Then, the night before the Cell Games begin, Piccolo suddenly appears at the Son's doorstoop, carrying a naked and unconcious Gohan. After waking him up, Goku finds out that the last thing Gohan remembers is going to sleep 10 days ago. He has no memory of what happened while he was gone. Chichi tells everyone Gohan his back, but doesn't remember what happened to him. The Z-Senshi go to sleep that night very disturbed.

The next day goes just like it does in the anime, up until the point where Cell reappears after self-destructing, in his Ultimate form (which actually looks different than his Perfect form; instead of mottled, U-Cell's skin looks more metallic). As I said before, this time U-Cell (Ultimate-Cell) whipes the floor with SSJ2 Gohan, and is about to kill him when Gohan sees this emblem on Cell's chest (perhaps the Maverick symbol from the game?). This triggers something inside Gohan, and he breaks free. Everyone is stunned, then shocked when Gohan says that now he remembers what happened during the ten days of his diappearance. Now its time for Gohan to tell a story of the future...

Unknown to the Gero, 17, and 18 of Cell's original time, Dr. Light was monintering what they were doing. He didn't have the resources to build a complete Android, nor did he trust one, especially after he spied 17 and 18 killing Gero. He needed a living being of extraordinary power that he could fuse with his "X" armor, creating a true hybrid of living being and robotic power. All but one of the Z-Senshi was dead, so Light tried to contact Bulma Briefs since he knew that even if Trunks managed to kill 17 and 18 (which he did), he'd never beat Cell. Before Light could though, Cell killed Trunks and stole the time machine, going back in time to do what we already know he did.

Light saw all this, and contacted Bulma. Together, they built a "Time Portal" through which they sent Light (in a robot shell) into the past with some equipment he wouldn't have had in that time, into his old lab (at the time Cell first showed up; Dr. Light devised some way to track a time traveler). There he met the past version of himself (also in robot shell) and explained what happened, and what they needed to do. They waited until they were certain which of the Z-Senshi had the most power potential and was also compatible with the "X" armor. That was Gohan, and so they abducted him, and fused him with the armor, putting in a mental trigger that would revel this information to Gohan when he saw the emblem on Cell. (Light knew Gero was an egotist, and he'd mark personally whatever he made; so Gero put his emblem on U-Cell, and Light knew it and set that emblem as the trigger.)

Then the fun starts. Cell is pissed that Gohan thinks that Gero's weiny of a brother could create something better than himself, but in a spectacular transformation scene, Gohan gets decked out in Mega Man X's UPGRADED battle armor (the "X3" armor I think would be best, white with blue, red, and gold trim; no helmut though, SSJ2 Gohan's hair has to be visible)! There's a HUGE fight scene between these to mixes of machine and life, with both U-Cell and "X-SSJ2" Gohan (Super Saiyajin 2 with 'X' armor) using both DBZ and MMX attacks; you can throw in Zero's saber (for Gohan to use, duh) if you REALLY want to mix things up! It ends in outer space, Cell firing his KameHameHa at Gohan, who's back is to the Earth. The whole thing ends something like in the anime, with Goku shouting encouregement for Gohan, but no interferance from the Z-Senshi is needed (or possible).

The story can be ended in just about any reasonable way. Mirai Light and Mirai Trunks go back to the future (Trunks future), while Dr. Light links up with Bulma and her father, making Capsule Corp. even more profitable and powerful... Do whatever you want with the end, just make it good!


End file.
